<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was always you by aishaseunbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363772">it was always you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishaseunbi/pseuds/aishaseunbi'>aishaseunbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), EXO (Band), IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2kim, Annyeongz, Blood, F/F, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Love Triangle, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, airen, eunjiwon, kpop, lipsoul, mida, myaonda, syeonda, syeonyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishaseunbi/pseuds/aishaseunbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vampires park jiwon and jo serim set centuries of history together aside all for a girl. a human named han eunji, who thought she'd be broken forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Eunji | Mia/Jo Serim | Onda, Han Eunji | Mia/Park Jiwon | E:U, Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Wang Yiren, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Sihyeon/Jo Serim | Onda, Kim Sihyeon/Park Jiwon | E:U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking closer to the town in the distance, Onda felt her heart stop once her eyes landed upon the beautiful view of lights and the distant sound of cars in the late night. She focused so much that she could just about hear the current of water between her and the prepossessing land just beneath her feet. It's almost as though she were back in the 19th century, or more specifically, the last time she'd stepped foot in Seoul. Fortunately, her heart felt more pure standing before the antiquated bridge now than it did two centuries ago, but that is a past the orange-haired girl never desired to reflect upon, for deep down, she hoped she'd changed for the better. She took a deep breath, lifting her foot to take her first step forward, but with deep mischance, she heard a gust of wind behind her too loud to have come from something other than a cruel, abomination of nature like herself. She let out a dry, emotionless chuckle, barely uttering a sentence without so much as a glance behind her. </p><p>  "You just can't stay away, can you?"</p><p>  Onda turned, and just as she suspected, her eyes locked with her old friend's caramel orbs, the blonde in front of her wearing a cocky smirk. "Forgive me for intruding, Serim. However, I must admit, I'm surprised you'd think I'm here to follow you."</p><p>  Jiwon suppressed a laugh, walking over to the younger vampire and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, looking off into the distance. Onda gave her a glare through her peripheral vision, gritting her teeth as she remembered her current status with Jiwon. Without thinking, she grabbed the woman's arm and took it off of herself almost immediately.</p><p>  "What are your plans, then? You can't just walk into this town and sabotage it, Jiwon. It's been 180 years and you still can't get a grip on what's good and what isn't, I see." </p><p>  "Relax, orange. We won't cause too much destruction," the older girl spoke, holding her hands up innocently. "Unless, of course, you want to get in our way." </p><p>  "We? Don't tell me that-"</p><p>  "Tell you what, Serim?" </p><p>  Onda turned at the familiar voice, looking at the taller brunette that now stood in front of her, smiling flirtatiously as she walked her way over to Jiwon. The blonde was quick to wrap her arm around her girlfriend's waist, the pair facing the girl they once knew. It was silent for a few seconds, before the younger woman scoffed, walking up to them furiously, her features full of annoyance and anger. </p><p>  "You need to stay away from the humans, Park. Mark my words, don't cause trouble, or I'll-"</p><p>  "You'll what?" Jiwon smiled in amusement, fixing her leather jacket and pushing the girl in front of her back with nothing but her pinky. "You feed off of animals, and you know that makes me stronger than you. Your pathetic threats don't scare me." </p><p>  "You're playing with fire and you know it. Both of you." </p><p>  "Mmm, and what are you going to do, bite me?" The brunette beside Jiwon finally spoke, pouting her lips teasingly. She placed her hands on either one of the orange-haired girl's shoulders, moving them inappropriately, as though she were desperate for the girl that she held. </p><p>  "Don't flirt with me, Sihyeon. Your looks won't get you anywhere with me. You two are both horrible people, and therefore perfect for one another, something I choose not to be apart of. I'm going to this town and I'll be monitoring your every move, so don't think you'll get away with anything." </p><p>  "Ah, yes, Onda living as though she were a human once more in a new town. Isn't that amazing?" Jiwon grabbed Sihyeon's hand, beginning to walk towards the forest in the opposite direction of town. "Catch you later, orange." </p><p>  Onda watched the pair of vampires leave hand in hand, her face stern, yet her veins coursing with worry and helplessness. Sihyeon turned to her, holding her hand up to make a phone symbol, which she put to her ear. </p><p>  "Call me," she mouthed, making Onda roll her eyes, turning around as soon as the couple disappeared in the late night. She sighed, walking towards the bridge that led her to a town she hadn't been in for almost a century. The town she and Jiwon once called home. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>  "Eunji, darling, can you turn up the volume just a little bit?" </p><p>   Mia turned upon hearing her grandma's voice, smiling gently, and walking towards the TV remote to do as she'd asked. "Of course." </p><p>  "Thank you, dear. Are your friends coming to pick you up soon?" </p><p>  "Yeah, they're almost here," the girl replied, bending down to kiss her grandma's cheek, hugging her. "Are you sure I still have to go to school?" </p><p> They both smiled, the older woman turning to her 17 year old granddaughter. "Of course you do! You're a good kid and it's your senior year, come on, you can put up with math for one more year." </p><p>  "But can I really?" The young girl huffed, grabbing her bag upon hearing a honk outside of her house, knowing she had to get going. </p><p>  "Who knows? Maybe this year will be different. Maybe it will be happy." </p><p>  Mia sighed, feigning a soft smile as her grandma grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. "They would be so proud of you for making it this far despite everything. You know that, right?"</p><p>  "Y-Yeah..." Mia nodded, looking up at the frame of her mother and father across the living room and inhaling sharply. She was at a loss for words, her thoughts overwhelming her will to form conversation, until of course, the car outside honked again. "I'll go now, please take care, okay?" </p><p>  "I'll be fine! Now go meet a cute boy and bring him home, Eunji!" </p><p>  The teenager rolled her eyes playfully as she left the house, blowing a kiss to her grandma and running towards her friends. She got into the backseat, setting her bag down and immediately buckling her seatbelt, proceeding to look forward. </p><p>  "Took you long enough!" The tall girl in the driver's seat exclaimed, locking eyes with Mia through the car mirror. She smiled, eventually turning to her best friend, as did the more petite girl in the shotgun seat, both girls greeting Mia happily. Mia hugged them, wrapping an arm around either one of their necks and melting in their embrace. She'd seen them just a few days ago for their last summer plans, but she couldn't deny that she'd missed them and how happy they made her despite their constant teasing. </p><p>  "I hate you both," she whispered. </p><p>  "Woah, woah, be careful or I'll kick you out of the car and drive away." </p><p>  "Pftt, come on Aisha, she's a baby. That'd be child abandonment," the youngest of the three spoke, still turned towards Mia, grabbing her hand. </p><p>  "You're not too far off being a baby yourself, Yirennie," Aisha mumbled in response, starting the car and beginning to drive steadily. Yiren, who was looking straight at Mia, rolled her eyes at the comment, and then smiled at her friend kindly. </p><p>  "You ready for school?" </p><p>  "What kind of a question is that?" Mia pouted. "Absolutely not. I already want to go home and watch Disney movies." </p><p>  "Lol, you're cute."</p><p>  "Yiren, what did I tell you about saying abbreviations out loud?"</p><p>  "What did I tell you about talking?" </p><p>  The brunette turned to the black-haired girl in the driver's seat, making Aisha scoff, continuing to drive without an another word. Mia, with all honesty, couldn't tell if they wanted to fight or rip each other's clothes off. Maybe both. She imitated a gagging expression, pulling her phone out and beginning to scroll through social media. She saw in her peripheral vision that Yiren reached for Aisha's hand, their fingers intertwining naturally, and she almost threw up. </p><p>  "Wow. They're so strangely gay. Good for them," she mumbled, running a hand through her dyed grey hair and sighing. They drove for a while longer, and in a few minutes, all three girls were exiting Aisha's car and walking towards their school, Yuehua High. They walked alongside each other, not necessarily fighting against the clock since they'd arrived fashionably early. Of course, although it was hardly seven in the morning and Mia believed most people wouldn't have enough energy to even move, she'd never been more wrong in her life. </p><p>  "Girls, did you hear?!" She heard a familiar voice, turning abruptly at the high volume level in the tired atmosphere. </p><p>  "Heejin, why are you screaming we are walking into school and I am currently going through the five stages of depression," Yiren groaned, turning to her friend. </p><p>  "We have a new student!"</p><p>  "In our year?" Aisha raised an eyebrow in curiosity, the shorter girl in front of her nodding excitedly. </p><p>  "Yes! I've heard she's cute. I haven't seen her yet, but-"</p><p>  Mia zoned out, as she usually did, looking around campus quietly and no longer hearing a word Heejin had to say. She felt so nervous, yet calm upon being back to school after a short summer, and she was happy in a way to see so many familiar faces. However, as she scanned the crowd further, her eyes were shocked to see a flash of orange, a unique hair color she hadn't seen on anyone in her plain school. She became intrigued, slowly walking away from her friends and inching closer to the girl she saw, one who was isolated just near the building's entrance. As awful as Mia's vision was from far, as soon as the girl turned around, Mia knew one thing: she was beautiful. </p><p>  She was stunning in every way, clips in her wavy hair that seemed to be holding back bangs, and light make-up on her face that perfectly matched her simple school outfit of blue jeans and a black top with short sleeves. She had her bag on her back, and she seemed distant from the rest of the students. Mia hardly noticed how lost and enchanted she'd gotten by the girl until they locked eyes, making her look away nervously, only to look back and see that the beautiful teenager was gone in an instant. </p><p>  Mia's eyebrows furrowed, quietly getting away from her friends and walking towards the school door, fixing her long-sleeved white top. She didn't know why, but her mind told her to look presentable to meet the new student, inhaling sharply as she opened the door to do so. She hardly believed the taller girl could look better up close than she did from far, but she was given one hell of a surprise when their eyes locked again, this time so close that it made Mia's stomach sink. </p><p>  "Hi," she let the greeting escape her lips quietly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she saw the orange-haired girl smile. "You're the new student, right? I've heard a lot about you, well, I mean, not a lot, but enough to know that you were here of course, and- I'm rambling, aren't I?" </p><p>  "Well, rambling, nice to meet you. I'm Serim, if you've heard...but I like going by Onda," the girl laughed, holding her hand out for Mia to shake it. </p><p>  "Do I...?"</p><p>  "Yes, yes, I won't bite you," Onda spoke, smiling without showing her teeth, which was awfully ironic of her. Mia shook her head at herself, shaking the girl's hand and sighing. </p><p>  "I'm Eunji, Han Eunji, but I like to go by Mia. I'm sorry that I'm so awkward." </p><p>  "It's alright, it's quite amusing, actually," the taller girl chuckled, her own heart beating abnormally at the obvious tension between them. "Are you a senior too?" </p><p>  "Yeah, yeah, I am. Have you met anyone else our grade yet?" </p><p>  "No, not really, everyone seems unapproachable. They talk about weird things like drugs and sex and partying. I'm just here because I have to be," Onda shrugged, looking at Mia, who fiddled with her thumbs nervously. </p><p>  "Well, my group and I are less like that I think. You could join us," Mia suggested, a lump forming in her throat as she grew anxious to hear Onda's answer. She dreaded the silence after her question, even if it only lasted a second before she knew the response. </p><p>  "I'd like that," Onda replied, nodding, smiling both at Mia's nerves and the fact that she undeniably adorable. "You can relax with me, Mia. I'm sure we'll get along great, hmm? Just be yourself, it's cute." </p><p>  Mia bit her bottom lip to hide her smile as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was sure she was probably as red as a tomato, but with Onda's words, she somehow felt okay about it, beginning to walk alongside her new friend naturally. "Okay, thank you. I'll take you to meet them during lunch, but fair warning, my best friends are gay for each other. You'll pick up on it in two seconds." </p><p>  "Will I?" </p><p>  "Mhm, they're obvious, yet somehow they haven't gotten together after all these years. My other friends are pretty much like me, I'd say. We're just your casual teens struggling over math assignments." </p><p>  "Math? Come on, that has to be the easiest subject in school," Onda replied, making Mia scoff, shaking her head quickly.</p><p>  "Definitely not! You can't say these crazy things," Mia pouted, hitting the girl's shoulder playfully, both of them smiling at one another eventually. </p><p>  "It's not crazy, I've just practiced a lot. I can teach you how to get better at it." </p><p>  "What would I need it for? I won't be asked to do a mathematical calculation as a veterinarian, will I?" </p><p>  "Well...you've got a point. But you should at least let me teach you for the year's exams, will you?" </p><p>  "Hmm, my free tutor? Deal," Mia teased, sticking out her tongue and making Onda chuckle in astonishment. She'd never expected to meet someone like the girl beside her, but if she was frank, she didn't hate it. Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>  "Jiwon?" </p><p>  The blonde hummed in response, placing kisses down her girlfriend's neck in hopes of sparking some sort of desire for intercourse rather than forming conversation. She found her conversations with Sihyeon to be rather empty, and they had been for a long while, hence why she'd learned to stop trying. </p><p>  "Why did we actually come here?" The brunette asked, not refusing Jiwon's kisses, but not necessarily melting into them. She knew her heart was for someone else, even if she'd been with the blonde for as long as she could remember. Of course, they used to love one another, but it faded a while back, and now they were just some sort of friends with benefits that traveled everywhere together. Sihyeon couldn't say she hated it, but she knew she wasn't completely content. </p><p>  "What do you mean?"</p><p>  "You're not here to visit home, I know you better than that. There's something here, isn't there? Something you want." </p><p>  "You ask so many questions," Jiwon sighed, getting up and taking her leather jacket off, running a hand through her hair. "We're just here to visit. Nothing more." </p><p>  "How long will we stay?" </p><p>  "Until I've had enough of being here, of course. It's all for fun," she shrugged, walking towards her cabinets of alcohol and opening a bottle of whiskey, drinking straight from it. She felt the liquid burn her throat and stomach, the blonde inhaling sharply as she set the drink down, wiping her bottom lip with her hand. </p><p>  "What if they find us again...will we run or are we going to wait for you to figure out your business here?"</p><p>  "Sihyeon, I already told you I have no business here. Of course we'll run, I don't want anything to do with those horrid creatures. For now, let's just have our fun. Drink, both alcohol and blood, turn people, mess with their heads a little. Mess around with each other..." the blonde rasped, her arms wrapping around Sihyeon's waist from behind, unbuttoning her jeans. </p><p>  "I fucking hate you," Sihyeon muttered, rolling her eyes as Jiwon spun her around, the older girl slamming her against the wall with her supernatural strength. </p><p>  "Then show me how much you do," Jiwon smirked, and with that, smashed her lips onto the brunette's vigorously, and within seconds their clothes were all over the living room floor, and they'd forgotten all about what Jiwon believed to be dumb, small-talk. </p><p>  Only the blonde knew her own malicious intentions. Only she knew the extents of her power.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Hey."<br/>
<br/>
  Mia turned gently to the sound of Yiren's voice, facing the girl who sat beside her as their history lesson proceeded in the background. The younger girl wore a small smile on her face, chuckling and slightly tilting her head, motioning to the person on her opposite side. "New girl is staring at you."<br/>
<br/>
  The grey-haired girl felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Onda's eyes on her, looking down to her desk in both shyness and embarrassment. She was sure her face was red, but as nervous as she was, she couldn't resist the temptation to turn towards the girl she'd met earlier that week. Her eyes wandered to where Yiren sat, and then slowly advanced towards Onda. Mia's breath hitched as her eyes locked with the mysterious girl's, as though she were in a trance. As though she'd been enchanted merely by the sight of her, and despite not being the bravest person in the world, she didn't look away from Onda. Instead, she smiled, something the girl quickly reciprocated, further melting Mia's clearly whipped heart. However, their moment was interrupted when someone cleared their throat, grabbing everyone's attention in a matter of seconds.<br/>
<br/>
  "Miss Eunji, am I interrupting something between you and Miss Serim?"<br/>
<br/>
  The students surrounding them snickered, something that triggered anxiety in Mia, who looked towards her teacher and uttered a soft and quick apology. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."<br/>
<br/>
  "I'll hold onto that, Miss Han. I understand you went through a lot before summer break began, but I'm afraid the end of your time to mourn over the loss of your parents and your sister is long overdue. You can't slack like this in class any longer."<br/>
<br/>
  The professor whispered low enough for only Mia to hear, his words stabbing her heart much more than she'd like to admit, hanging her head low as she felt tears burn in her eyes. The older man grabbed Mia's book, flipping it to the page they were actually on, and throwing it back onto her desk so that it made a soft thud. The girl flinched in response, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face so that it covered her from the rest of the class.<br/>
<br/>
  "So she can't slack in class, but you can slack with your teaching?"<br/>
<br/>
  The teacher turned quickly to an unfamiliar voice in his class, raising an eyebrow as his eyes fell upon the student Mia had been distracted with. The orange-haired girl wore a tight-lipped smile, sitting up straight and refusing to break eye contact with the surprised professor.<br/>
<br/>
  "Excuse me?"<br/>
<br/>
  "You know, administration wouldn't stop complaining about you when I registered last week. It was quite amusing at first, yet here you are, showing the class reason to doubt you."<br/>
<br/>
  The class snickered at their own teacher this time, including Mia, who'd turned to the scene, trying her hardest to erase any sign that indicated she'd been on the verge of tears. She couldn't help but feel grateful at her new friend for standing up for her, even more so against someone in a position of more 'power' in the school.<br/>
<br/>
  "Stop with this foolishness, Miss Jo. Unless of course, you want to teach this class yourself. Do you? I'm sure you haven't heard a word I've said," the teacher defended, walking over to Onda's desk with a stern look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
  "With all due respect I don't need to hear your voice to know my history, sir."<br/>
<br/>
  "Is that so? Well then, 'know-it-all', care to tell us about the Korean War? Its cause, casualty numbers, dates?" He wore a smug look, sitting on an empty desk that was placed in front of Onda's, waiting for her to miserably embarrass herself in front of the whole class.<br/>
<br/>
  "If you mean the one that began on June 25th of 1950 due to communist North Korea invading the non-communist South, and ended on July 27th of 1953 without the signing of any Peace Treaty, then I'm sure I could enlighten you on many of the approximate 3 million casualties, most of which were civilians. Unless of course, you <em>don't</em> want me to teach this class myself, as it'd give administration another reason to hate you."<br/>
<br/>
  With a small smirk, Onda basked in the pride she felt upon seeing her professor's face turn beet red. In fact, she wasn't quite sure if it was in anger or embarrassment, or both. The class was silent at first, unsure whether or not to react to the scene, but in given time, applause began to ring in the girl's ears, something which made her feel even more prideful, turning to Mia, who smiled at her in awe, clapping her hands softly. Before anything else could happen, thankfully, the school bell rang, and with no hesitation, everyone got up from their seats. Onda walked ahead of the class, but as soon as she got to the door, she turned back to look for Mia.<br/>
<br/>
  However, the grey-haired girl got a head start on that, and without warning, she felt the weight of the beautiful girl against her. It took her a while to process what was going on, but as soon as she did, she reciprocated the embrace that she was in, her arms wrapping delicately around Mia's waist, closing her eyes and enjoying her presence. The girl's head rested perfectly on the crook of her neck, and it was beyond adorable, especially when she began speaking.<br/>
<br/>
  "Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
  Onda felt herself smiling at the soft, muffled voice, her fingers finding room to stroke Mia's hair softly. She found it funny how despite her inhuman reflexes as a vampire, this hug caught her by surprise, and if she was honest...she loved it. Alas, it was short-lived, and before she knew it, Mia pulled away, facing her with flushed cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
  "It's no problem, really," Onda barely spoke. "He deserved to be put in his place."<br/>
<br/>
  "Won't you be in trouble?" Mia asked worriedly, something which Onda smiled at, shrugging.<br/>
<br/>
  "Well, if I am, I'll know it was for a good cause."<br/>
<br/>
   They both smiled at one another, almost as though it was the natural thing to do in each other's presence, even if the atmosphere became silent within seconds. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but rather nerve-wracking, neither of them knowing what to say or how to continue the conversation. It's like their train of thought was masked or hidden by the mere existence of the other, and neither could function correctly.<br/>
<br/>
  "There's this party on Saturday," Mia stated, her voice slightly shaky after how long it took her to gather the courage to speak. "I know you're new around here and I was...I was wondering if you wanted to come. I-I think we could have fun together."<br/>
<br/>
   The girl crossed her fingers behind her back as she waited for a response, and upon hearing it, she felt like she could breathe properly.<br/>
 <br/>
  "Sure! That sounds great," Onda chuckled, putting her hands in her pockets. Her eyes shifted once more when another silence fell upon them, spotting Aisha and Yiren at the end of the hall, both girls walking hand in hand, laughing at something she didn't bother to hear, not because she couldn't depend on her super-hearing to do so, but more because she didn't want to pry. She sensed their connection as soon as she got there, and it wasn't something she liked to disrupt. "Your friends are here."<br/>
<br/>
  "Mia! Onda!" Yiren's voice was loud and clear, the girl smiling as she walked over to the pair, leaning against Aisha. They came to a stop, and Aisha took the opportunity to hug Yiren's waist from behind, her chin resting on the younger girl's shoulder comfortably. The girl in her arms couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat, melting into the embrace with reddening cheeks and hearing Mia scoff playfully.<br/>
<br/>
  "I love you guys, but are you here to talk or to cuddle in front of us for the next 10 minutes?"<br/>
<br/>
  "Aish, Eunji! We came to ask if you two were ready for lunch," Yiren was blushing furiously and Aisha chuckled upon sensing her nerves, her lips slowly making it up to her ear.<br/>
<br/>
  "Why are you blushing so much, baby?" She whispered with a smirk, but before she knew it, Yiren was out of her grasp.<br/>
<br/>
  "Heo Yoorim!" She scolded, unable to hold her smile, walking over to link arms with Mia to calm down. Their best friend rolled her eyes, turning to Onda and holding her arm out, inviting her to walk beside them. The orange-haired girl smiled at the offer, linking her own arm with Mia's and leaving a grumpy Aisha following behind them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>
   Onda sighed as she got home from hunting in the forest late at night, her hands tucked in the baby blue hoodie she wore. Following her arrival in town, she was able to live in a rather large boarding house owned by none other than herself. It was an extremely spacious place, and therefore it felt rather empty with her being the only inhabitant, however she couldn't be bothered to move anywhere else at this point. Even then, she would've rather been alone than be greeted by the surprise that awaited behind her front entrance.<br/>
<br/>
   She opened the door quietly, taking off her earphones as she got in and placing her phone on the counter. Turning to close her door was quite easy, as was flipping the light switch, but walking forward wasn't as pleasant as she'd hoped. She let out a loud gasp upon seeing the figure standing in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
  "You know, for a vampire, I expect much better senses than yours. I'm afraid I've stood here the entire time and you haven't noticed a thing. Perhaps it correlates with you feeding on animals in the forest, rather than humans?"<br/>
<br/>
   Jiwon smirked at Onda, who was left in shock at the unexpected guest in her house. Unexpected <em>and</em> unwanted, might she add. The blonde held the phone Onda had just placed on the counter, looking down at it and chuckling.<br/>
<br/>
  "Blackpink? Hey, you've got taste!"<br/>
<br/>
  "Shut up, Jiwon," she rolled her eyes, snatching the phone from the older girl, who chuckled, following behind Onda as the girl headed upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
  "Is that really a way to greet your old bestie? Come on, why are you like this?"<br/>
<br/>
  Onda didn't respond, walking into her room as soon as she found the door and taking her hoodie off over her head as she got in. She'd been sweating after her journey, and she'd desired to shower peacefully before this visit from her 'old bestie.' Running a hand through her hair, she turned to Jiwon, who stood at her doorway, leaning against it.<br/>
<br/>
  "Why are you in town, Jiwon?" She asked sincerely, the blonde chuckling as she fixed her jacket, one which was black leather, as usual.<br/>
<br/>
  "Why not?"<br/>
<br/>
   The orange-haired girl gave a glare, one which Jiwon suppressed a chuckle at, holding her hands up in innocence.<br/>
<br/>
  "Fine, fine. I'm here because I found something of interest to me, or well, I haven't found it yet. Just heard of its history," the older girl explained, heading over to lay on Onda's bed, both hands under head.<br/>
<br/>
  "And you'd tell me what you're up to just like that? Wouldn't you be afraid that I'd disrupt the plan?"<br/>
<br/>
   Jiwon chuckled. "I'm a step ahead of you, Orange. Always. Even if you wanted to stop me, I'm afraid you'd never have the power with your animal diet."<br/>
<br/>
  "Intelligence is key, Jiwon. Isn't that what you always used to say? Brawn isn't everything," Onda spoke, turning to get clothes to change into after her shower. However, when she turned, she was met by the blonde being much closer to her than she was before, their faces merely inches apart.<br/>
<br/>
  "Which is why I'm more intelligent. Unfortunately for you, I'm also stronger. Never said anything was wrong with having both," she smirked, patting Onda's back. She kept her hand there, using it to lean closer and whisper her next words. "If you think you can stop me, go ahead and try. I'll hurt your little princess in the blink of an eye. Mia, is it?"<br/>
<br/>
  "You won't touch her, Jiwon," Onda gritted her teeth, shoving the blonde back with hardly any force, the older vampire smiling teasingly at her.<br/>
<br/>
  "Hm, maybe I won't...she's pretty, you know? Seems sweet, and all. I've seen you two together quite often, if you're wondering how I know. I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks," Jiwon whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for Onda to hear, and moreover, react to. The younger girl pushed Jiwon with the entirety of her supernatural strength, shattering the glass of her balcony in the process and running over to where Jiwon landed in order to keep her down. Onda could feel the blonde's facial bones cracking against her fists, but rather than cries of pain, all the older vampire could do was laugh.<br/>
<br/>
  She let Onda have her fun for only a few more seconds, before flipping her over and placing a secure hand on the latter's neck. Her strength surpassed the orange-haired girl's completely, watching the vampire beneath her struggle for air, her hands clawing at Jiwon's grip. She tried to fight against it, but it was useless, and even more so when Jiwon broke apart a piece of the balcony, using it to stab Onda's stomach. The younger girl groaned loudly in pain as the blonde drove the piece of wood deeper into her body, leaning over for her last words of the night.<br/>
<br/>
  "I will always be stronger than you, and I think tonight has been a reminder of that. You need to stay out of my way, Serim, or I will do much worse than getting rid of your precious girlfriend and making you as miserable as you made me in the past. I was willing to be peaceful with you, but this stunt you've pulled pissed me off, so if I were you, I'd suggest guarding yourself more from now on. You messed up, Orange. Big time."<br/>
<br/>
  Jiwon lifted her by the neck, and as a finishing touch, she threw Onda off of the balcony using her strength, watching the girl fall all over the shards of glass that were on the floor from their fight. Onda groaned, looking down at her bleeding abdomen and feeling just how weak she was under the blonde's hand. It was hopeless. The older girl chuckled, turning away from the balcony and walking back into the hallway of the house, popping the bones in her face back in place with ease. She knew they'd heal quickly because of her inhumanity anyway, so what bothered her the most was the fact that her leather jacket became dirty in the process.<br/>
<br/>
  But alas, after what occurred with Onda today, she had no other option than to take a slight detour of her plans and focus on something else, or rather, someone.<br/>
<br/>
  Han Eunji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Jiwon, where are my favorite shoes?" Sihyeon pouted, looking towards the older vampire who sat on their couch, her legs resting on the coffee table in front of her as she watched TV. The blonde huffed, grabbing her remote and pausing her show to dedicate her attention to her best friend, raising an eyebrow. <br/><br/>  "How the hell would I know?" She asked, lazily standing up and walking to her cabinet of alcohol. It was the only think she drank aside from blood, for it helped with the cravings, and more importantly, it was fun. <br/><br/>  "Because you took them off of me a few nights ago when you got home angry. Duh," Sihyeon chuckled, recalling the heated moment they'd shared as a result of Jiwon's recent encounter with their foe. The other vampire turned from where she stood upon the memory, a small smile growing on her face. <br/><br/>  "Kim Sihyeon, you're brilliant," Jiwon said, walking over to the couch and spotting the shoes her girlfriend needed, lifting them up by their straps and handing them to the brunette. "Why don't you put these shoes on along with a nice outfit? I know a party we can go to today." <br/><br/>  Sihyeon tilted her head in question, watching the blonde walk over to their freshly cleaned laundry, looking for a nice leather jacket for the night. She wondered exactly what plan the blonde had. "What do you have in mind?" <br/><br/>  "I think we should pay our old friend a visit, hm?" <br/><br/>  The younger girl froze at this. She inhaled sharply, looking at Jiwon with an unsure expression. As much as she tried, Sihyeon couldn't avoid the rapid beating of her heart at the proposal. However, the look on Jiwon's face showed that she was determined to go to the party tonight, whether Sihyeon agreed to it or not. It was obvious she had no say in the matter, and with a shaky breath, she spoke. <br/><br/>  "Yeah...yeah, fine," she nodded, watching as Jiwon picked out an outfit for her, just as dark as the one she'd chosen for herself. She could tell that this meant trouble. Nonetheless, she didn't resist the style that the blonde had chosen for the night, both of them eventually walking out of their large mansion, their arms linked. <br/><br/>  The atmosphere was silent, yet not awkward, for both vampires had become accustomed of being in one another's presence. Jiwon, despite not saying anything or even lacking an audience, couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face as they walked, hoping tonight would be full of fun and excitement with what she had in mind. It was finally a good time to boast to Onda, she figured. Looking around the small part of town they were in, Jiwon was quick to search for the first teenager she could find, one of which was a casually dressed girl, her hands in her pockets as she walked down the dark streets.<br/><br/>  "Hey love, who might you be?" Jiwon asked, beginning to walk beside her, dragging Sihyeon closer. <br/><br/>  "Uh? Who are <em>you</em>?" The girl raised an eyebrow, slowly inching away from a slightly irritated Jiwon. <br/><br/>  "No one important. Are you heading to the party tonight?" <br/><br/>  "Yeah...why?" <br/><br/>  "Hm, nice, my girl and I were invited but we lost the address," the blonde chuckled, wrapping her arm around Sihyeon's waist. The brunette waved to the stranger, who hesitantly waved back. <br/><br/>  "Want me to lead you there, I'm assuming?" <br/><br/>  Jiwon smiled. "See the issue is, darling, you <em>will</em> lead me there whether you like it or not." <br/><br/>  She stopped the unknown girl in her tracks, looking into her eyes as she demanded what she wished from her, knowing her supernatural abilities allowed for this kind of manipulation. She always knew how to get what she wanted. <br/><br/>  "Really, Jiwon? Compelling strangers?" Sihyeon muttered under her breath, something to which the older shrugged, waiting for the stranger's response. <br/><br/>  "Yeah. I'll lead you to the party..." the girl replied, confused of her own actions, but going through with them anyway. "Also, you don't have to call me darling or love. Not that kind of girl if you know what I mean." <br/><br/>  "Mm, me neither," Jiwon replied. She then watched the person in front of her take a hand out of her pocket, holding it out as a greeting. <br/><br/>  "My name is Jungeun. You?" <br/><br/>  Jiwon shook her hand, laughing a bit. "Jiwon. I like your vibe." <br/><br/>  "Same to you, bro," Jungeun chuckled, proceeding to look beside the shorter girl and rather towards her girlfriend, who stood there with a small smile. <br/><br/>  "Sihyeon," the brunette introduced herself, allowing Jungeun to properly greet her before the trio continued walking down the road. It wasn't too long of a journey, to Jiwon's advantage, and before they knew it, they stood before a rather large mansion, in fact larger than the one both vampires resided in. The lights were off from the inside, but they could hear the loud speakers and the shouts from the people in the backyard, most of which were probably drinking or dancing. Jiwon walked towards the front door before either of the girls beside her, opening the door knob with ease given the fact that it wasn't locked. She knew it'd probably be useless, but she attempted to step in, which of course, didn't work. <br/><br/>  "Uh, you okay dude? Just go in," Jungeun spoke, making Jiwon sigh, turning to her. <br/><br/>  "I'm a vampire," she said nonchalantly. "I can't get in without the house owner giving me permission. Do you happen to know who that is?" <br/><br/>  She played with the girl's mind once more, something the helpless human simply couldn't resist, nodding. "Yes. Her name is Yena. Choi Yena." <br/><br/>  "Fantastic. Now go get her for me. Tell her she should invite me into her lovely home," Jiwon smiled falsely, patting Jungeun's back and then giving her a slight push into the mansion, her face falling back to her expressionless and frankly quite scary features as soon as the girl was out of sight. <br/><br/>  Her and Sihyeon stood outside quietly, the brunette looking down at her own feet as she worried upon the people, or rather, the <em>person </em>she'd see that night. She felt as though her heart was being squished in her chest, because as much as she tried to deny it, she had more feelings than she'd ever want to. She was afraid to have to face them another day. Her thoughts were interrupted, thankfully, as the door opened once more. This time the pair of vampires were met with a rather cute, yet somehow odd-looking girl. <br/><br/>  "Uh? Who are you guys?" Her lips formed a natural pout, which Jiwon was quite amused at, smiling as she introduced herself. <br/><br/>  "We're friends of Onda's," she said, shaking Yena's hand. "The party is open invite, is it not?" <br/><br/>  "Yeah, sorry, I just didn't know you two knew Onda! Are you guys new to town as well?" <br/><br/>  "We are." <br/><br/>  "Ah, then you must be here to have a good time. Come on in!" <br/><br/>  Jiwon smirked at that, looking down and watching as she was finally granted entrance to the place, pulling Sihyeon in with her. "You've got a nice place." <br/><br/>  "Thank you...?" Yena looked as though she was waiting for a name in response to complete her sentence.<br/><br/>  "Jiwon. And my lovely lady here is Sihyeon. We've heard much about you around here." <br/><br/>  Yena laughed. "Cool, cool. Have fun! The party's outside." <br/><br/>  The blonde thanked her, before turning to Sihyeon, who still had their arms linked. "Alright, darling, go on and have fun. I've got some business to tend to."<br/><br/>  Sihyeon just sighed, but with those words, she knew she had to leave the blonde alone. She couldn't piss her off <em>that</em> fast, for whatever Jiwon had to 'tend to' would become more violent than she wanted. Of course, it didn't mean she wouldn't be cautious or keep an eye out for Jiwon's actions, but for the time-being, she'd go 'have some fun' and hopefully not stumble into anyone she didn't want to. Nonetheless, the brunette looked down to fix her skintight dress to perfection, in case she <em>did</em>. <br/><br/>  With that, she walked outside, met by a large crowd of sweaty bodies dancing with one another, drinks in their hands. Sihyeon almost rolled her eyes at the casual teenage gathering, but instead wore a tight-lipped smile, making her way out of the dance floor and rather towards the people who were by the food stands, or the ones closer to the large lake in the backyard, something that further proved the homeowner's wealth. There was a pool and a hot tub, both of which were unoccupied due to the party evidently having a different theme, and behind it was a large and quite fancy gazebo where many other teens resided. Sihyeon decided that's where she would start. <br/><br/>  On her way, she made sure to get a drink, one which she assumed wasn't age-appropriate for the party, but well, she wasn't one to drink and tell. She made her way over to the lights, feeling many eyes on her as she went yet not sparing any of them a glance. Alas, some people were more outgoing than others, and she was greeted by an unknown guy that made his way beside her. <br/><br/>  "Hey!" He greeted, making Sihyeon stop in her tracks, turning to him. "My name is Yunho." <br/><br/>  The brunette looked up considering how tall this Yunho guy was, chuckling at the fact that he didn't seem interested in her at all, but rather just introducing himself. At least she didn't feel the urge to rip his head off. <br/><br/>  "I'm Sihyeon," she replied, holding her hand out for Yunho to shake, something he did politely. <br/><br/>  "Nice meeting you here. You don't go to Yuehua High, right?" <br/><br/>  "No, I don't," she confirmed, proceeding to mutter under her breath. "Not anymore." <br/><br/>  "What was that?" <br/><br/>  "Nothing. Say...why don't you introduce me to the rest of your friends? I'm a bit lonely here," she looked deeply into his eyes, knowing the human couldn't resist the request. He smiled, nodding, and beginning to walk over to the exact destination that Sihyeon previously planned to. <br/><br/>  "Hey, Aisha, I want you to meet someone!" Yunho called out, making a shockingly tall teenager who was previously talking to someone turn around, taking the sight of both her friend and the stranger in. <br/><br/>  Her eyes were alluring, Sihyeon noticed, and her hair was pitch black, something which suited her aura. The girl looked rather intimidating for a human, but that didn't stop her smile from being gorgeous and adorable, one which she gave to Sihyeon, holding her hand out for greeting. "Hi!"<br/><br/>  "Hi, I'm Sihyeon. Just met Yunho a few seconds ago, actually. Is everyone around here attractive or something?" The brunette smiled, providing her hand to Aisha and being pleasantly surprised when the taller girl kissed it gently rather than shaking it. <br/><br/>  "I'm not too sure if <em>everyone</em> is, but you're definitely included in that crowd," Aisha spoke, her voice rather deep which was no surprise to Sihyeon. The brunette did raise an eyebrow, however, as she watched the girl Aisha had previously been talking to scoff, walking away from them with no words to spare. <br/><br/>  "You must be popular around here," Sihyeon commented, making Aisha tilt her head in confusion.<br/><br/>  "What makes you say so?" <br/><br/>  "The girl you were with earlier. She seemed a bit upset at our interaction." <br/><br/>  Aisha chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't worry, that's just Yiren. She's my best friend." <br/><br/>  "Yeah...best friend..." Sihyeon held back her laughter, looking over to Yunho who was also suppressing his due to how utterly oblivious Aisha was. The taller girl chose not to ask. <br/><br/>  As time passed, Sihyeon was quite surprised at how well she was fitting in with the worthless and much younger humans surrounding her. She'd met more friends along the way, including the disgustingly touchy couple consisting of Kim Chaewon and Kim Minjoo. She couldn't deny that they were kind, and more importantly, she couldn't deny how much she envied what they had. Frankly, she was quite surprised how in love they were at such a young age, but she couldn't judge considering she'd experienced those emotions years ago, and even in the present, as much as she denied it. Her thoughts haunted her gravely, but the truth did so even more. She felt as though someone drove a stake through her heart at that very instance when she saw the backdoor of the house open, presenting the very person that caused her heartbreak each and every day. Her breath hitched. <br/><br/>  "Hey, are you alright?" Minjoo asked politely, something to which Sihyeon could hardly respond, trying as much as she could to suppress her emotions. She looked towards the person she loved and how their arm was linked with another that she didn't recognize at all. <br/><br/>  "I-I need to go," Sihyeon said quietly, noting how the pair were walking towards them. She was hoping they hadn't noticed her. "Please try not to mention me." <br/><br/>  "Okay?" Minjoo was confused, but before she could do anything, Sihyeon was walking quickly in the opposite direction, and in seconds she was gone. Under those circumstances, the brunette had the ability to control what she felt, however no control over what her best friend was planning for the night. <br/><br/>  Jiwon hadn't noticed Sihyeon's exit, but she did notice Onda's entrance, for she'd been anticipating it all night. She grabbed a drink from a random guy's hands, having him scream at her as she walked by with a focused look on her face. She couldn't care less about what threats a pathetic human could possibly say, because she knew that no matter what occurred she'd outsmart them effortlessly. Considering this, she focused on her target for the night, one which happened to be the girl that stood quietly beside Onda, appearing more nervous than Jiwon would expect. Was the girl actually...<em>interested</em> in Onda? Jiwon gagged. <br/><br/>  She noticed that Mia seemed to crave the orange-haired girl's affection, but she also seemed too shy to initiate anything. Jiwon didn't understand the lack of courage but it's not like she understood feelings anyway, so she shrugged it off. Just when she was about to get annoyed at how clingy the pair was, she saw Onda pull away slightly, saying something to the shorter girl beside her and then walking away. Jiwon took this opportunity to walk towards the girl who was now alone. <br/><br/>  "Hello, love...you must be Mia," the blonde vocalized, standing in front of the stranger and finally getting a clear view of her features. She had small lips which were pouted, probably due the fact that Onda left her for the time-being, as well as small ears, which Jiwon could just barely see because of Mia's hair that covered them. The younger girl had really large, chocolate-colored eyes, and if you'd asked Jiwon then, she would've told you they were absolutely adorable. However, she quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in as soon as Mia spoke. <br/><br/>  "Y-Yeah, do I know you?" The girl tilted her head. Jiwon cleared her throat, chuckling and shaking her head. <br/><br/>  "I'm Onda's best friend, sorry for greeting you randomly, she just...she talks about you a lot, so I recognized you," Jiwon explained herself, making Mia nod softly. <br/><br/>  "Oh...well what's your name?" <br/><br/>  "I'm Jiwon. Park Jiwon. Do you want to have a seat while you wait for Serim to come back? I saw her head somewhere," the vampire spoke, motioning towards the cushioned seats that were available, isolated from everyone else in the party that'd moved towards the dance floor. Mia accepted the offer kindly, walking over to them and taking a seat beside Jiwon. "Will Onda be back soon?" <br/><br/>  "Yeah, she went to get me some apple juice from inside," Mia said timidly, fiddling with her fingers. Jiwon made her nervous, but it was to be expected, especially considering how introverted she was anyway. <br/><br/>  "Apple juice?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. <br/><br/>  The girl nodded. "Mhm. I don't drink...and I don't like alcohol much around me, which is why I got away from the drinking area." <br/><br/>  Jiwon's eyes widened, looking down at her cup of alcohol in her hands and searching for a place to put it. She panicked, and eventually dumped the alcohol into the plant beside her, cleaning her hands on her jeans as sneakily as she could. "Is there a reason for that?" <br/><br/>  Mia tensed up. "I-It's not an easy topic for someone I just met." <br/><br/>  "Hey..." Jiwon spoke softly, shaking her head. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." <br/><br/>  She placed her hand on Mia's, and slowly, the younger girl relaxed at her touch, grabbing onto her hand. The blonde was confused by the action, but she let Mia hold her hand, because it appeared to be calming her down. <br/><br/>  "It's not that it's just...I'm afraid you'll judge me. I know it seems lame not to like alcohol at this age, but even my own teachers judge me for the reason why," Mia laughed at herself, but Jiwon took her very seriously, shaking her head once more.<br/><br/>  "I would never judge you. I don't know your reasons. I'm assuming the dislike for alcohol...has to do with an accident?" <br/><br/>  The grey-haired girl nodded. "My parents and my older sister, Suji. A drunk driver hit them and now it's just me and my grandma." <br/><br/>  "I'm sorry..." Jiwon stroked Mia's hand with her thumb, unaware of why she was doing so, but continuing the action anyway. Mia smiled softly at her. <br/><br/>  "It's okay, I just...it's why I drink apple juice," Mia joked lightheartedly, making Jiwon smile in response as the younger one spoke again. "Have you ever lost anyone?" <br/><br/>  "Actually," Jiwon began, reminiscing her past for a brief second. "My parents and my older sister too. They were killed." <br/><br/>  "Oh no," Mia said softly, her face full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry...I-I hope I didn't open any wounds, I know how much it can hurt and-" <br/><br/>  "No, no, it's okay. It happened when I was little, I hardly remember it much anymore," the blonde said truthfully. "I think that when you lose family it's beyond painful. Recovering from it...it's nearly impossible. There'll be days where you feel as though you're finally making your way to the top of the world, yet suddenly the next day you feel like you can't breathe all over again almost like the day you received the news of their passing. It'll feel like it's killing you for months, and maybe even years...but I promise you it gets better. They'd want you to get better, as much as life sucks. You'll grow up, get married, have kids, and more importantly, you'll find yourself. You'll have an amazing career and you'll be who you want to be. I hardly know a thing about you, Mia, but I can tell that they'll be so proud of you. They already are. You won't be hurt for as long as you think you will." <br/><br/>  Mia finally looked up at Jiwon, their eyes locking. The younger girl had tears threatening to spill, which Jiwon noticed, smiling sadly. They knew that they were both strangers to one another, yet they couldn't help feeling comfortable together and understanding each other's problems. <br/><br/>  "Will I forget them? My parents a-and Suji?" <br/><br/>  "Bits and pieces. You'll forget how their laughs sounded, but you'll never forget how much you loved hearing them. You'll forget little details of their face, or maybe remember them incorrectly, but you won't forget that their faces were the most comforting things in the world. You won't forget how much they cared for you and how much they loved you. You'll never forget how much <em>you</em> loved <em>them</em>." <br/><br/>  Mia let out a quiet sob, and without another word, her arms wrapped around Jiwon's neck for an embrace. She tucked her small head against the blonde's skin, crying softly and uttering small "thank you's" that Jiwon frowned at. The blonde hesitantly wrapped her arms around Mia's waist, using a hand to rub her back with care as she reciprocated the hug. It was almost as though she were holding a baby. Their embrace lasted quite a while, and it made Jiwon beyond confused. <br/><br/>  She was a big, bad vampire. Why was her heart clenching because of Mia's small cries? Why did she even sit down and comfort the girl to begin with? Her plans for the night were horrible, and cruel, as they usually were, so why was she suddenly sitting there with Mia in her arms? <br/><br/>  "Thank you," Mia sniffled quietly. "I think I really needed to hear that." <br/><br/>  Jiwon smiled, pulling away to look down at Mia's face, wiping the younger girl's tears softly with her thumb. "Of course." <br/><br/>  "Can I have your number? I think we could be really good friends," Mia said softly, making Jiwon chuckle, nodding. She was about to respond when her supernatural senses allowed her to hear the house's back door open from afar. She turned to see Onda, and with wide eyes, she realized she couldn't continue her plan. Not like this. <br/><br/>  "Fuck, this is going to hurt me so much," Jiwon mumbled quietly, stroking a confused Mia's cheek and looking deeply into her eyes, controlling her mind. "All that happened tonight was that Onda left to get you juice. You didn't meet me and you don't know who I am. But our conversation...remember what I told you. Always. Just forget <em>who</em> told you. Good night, Mia." <br/><br/>  Jiwon kissed the girl's forehead gently, and then turned to see Onda getting closer, taking that opportunity to get away with her speed. Mia was dumbfounded, but of course, with the compulsion, she wouldn't remember a thing, as Jiwon desired. She spent the rest of the night with Onda, while Jiwon made her way back home, something which wasn't as pleasant as she'd hoped. She opened the door, spotting Sihyeon, who sat on the couch of their house, her knees against her chest. She wore the same attire she'd gone to the party in, staring at the fireplace quietly. Her makeup was completely ruined, running down her cheeks in the form of tears. <br/><br/>  "Did you kill her?" The brunette broke the unbearable silence, her voice breaking due to the fact that she had evidently been crying. <br/><br/>  "Onda?" <br/><br/>  Sihyeon nodded. <br/><br/>  "No," Jiwon said softly. "I wouldn't do that." <br/><br/>  "Well, you should," Sihyeon said coldly, fiddling with the necklace around her neck, Jiwon looking at it and frowning at the letter 'S' in a font she recognized all too much. <br/><br/>  "You know you don't want that, Sih..." <br/><br/>  "I don't, but I <em>need</em> it, Jiwon. I need her gone," the younger vampire turned to her best friend, blinking and letting tears fall down her cheeks. "I need her gone so that my heart can stop breaking in my chest every time I realize she'll never love me too." <br/><br/>  She held back a sob, getting up from her place on the couch and wiping her cheeks. "Jiwon it's been so long, how can I still feel like this?" <br/><br/>  The blonde stayed quiet, not knowing what to say as she watched Sihyeon rip the necklace she wore off, placing it on the counter and shaking her head. <br/><br/>  "How could I be so stupid? Now I'm standing here after a dumb fucking teenage party feeling like I can't breathe all because she was there, right? All because I'm hopelessly in love with someone who for all I know hates my guts. I love her so much, Jiwon, and every time I remember that she won't ever love me..." Sihyeon paused, her voice cracking as she continued her sentence. "I feel like I'm gonna die." <br/>  <br/>  In that moment is when she finally let herself breakdown, cries escaping her lips loudly. She didn't even bother to cover her face, something which made it more unbearable for Jiwon who sped over to her, wrapping her arms around Sihyeon's waist from behind as the brunette fell to her knees with sobs. <br/><br/>  "It hurts," Sihyeon sobbed, letting all her emotions out for the first time in so long. "Please make it stop, it hurts." <br/><br/>  Jiwon rested her chin on Sihyeon's head, stroking her best friend's hair and holding her as tightly and as comfortingly as she could. <br/><br/>  For the first time in a long time, Jiwon's plans had gone much, <em>much</em> differently than she intended, and she didn't like it at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>long update with lots of new introductions! i will try to update more often :P are we liking mia and onda or jiwon and mia so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Mia sighed as she walked to her room as evening time approached, freshly bathed and prepared for bed despite the strong urge to stay awake for the rest of the night. Her mind was crawling with memories that she couldn't decipher, ones that left an empty pit in her stomach and made her feel sick, both physically and emotionally. She picked up her hair into a high ponytail, proceeding then to plop down onto her bed and sigh once more, turning to her charging phone and grabbing it. It'd been weeks since the party she invited Onda to, and she couldn't deny that her and the orange-haired girl had made exceptional progress. If Mia weren't such a coward, she was more than sure there would've been a more significant difference, but nonetheless, she was happy with their status.</p><p>She couldn't deny, however, that she felt as though something was missing. Not with Serim, but from the night of the party. She wondered if it was the adrenaline that coursed through her veins all night wanting Onda to enjoy herself, or perhaps rather the fact that it all felt like a dream, and there were bits and pieces she felt as though had been left unsolved in her mind. She wondered if she should blame it on her stupidity, but the option wouldn't really solve anything, if she was honest. All she knew was that...maybe after all the time she'd spent grieving over her loved ones, she could finally take a chance and move forward. Somehow she knew she'd never forget them.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone started ringing, a selfie of her and Yiren coming up as the caller's picture. She smiled softly, accepting the incoming call and holding her phone to her ear. "Hey, Wangnae, what's up?"</p><p>"Eunji! Hi, I was hoping you weren't asleep yet," the soft voice spoke on the other line. "It is a weekend, after all."</p><p>"Pftt, just because it's a weekend doesn't justify you and Aisha falling asleep at six in the morning together. I <em>always</em> have to wake you two up later when I'm awake all by myself," Mia pouted, making Yiren laugh. "Where are you guys now anyway?"</p><p>"We're here at the grill a block away from school. Onda's here too."</p><p>"She is?" Mia was suddenly paying much more attention to the conversation, something which Yiren seemed to note, continuing.</p><p>"Mhm. She was bored and wanted to hang out. It's a shame you're letting her third wheel over here," the younger girl teased.</p><p>"Ah, so you admit that you and Aisha are like a couple?"</p><p>"W-What? No, I-I never said that."</p><p>Mia suppressed a laugh, practically hearing Yiren blush from the other line. It was always easy to embarrass the pair with pointing out their connection, and Mia couldn't deny that she enjoyed it.</p><p>"So Onda's <em>not</em> third-wheeling?" She continued, making Yiren groan, quickly responding.</p><p>"Can you come or not?"</p><p>"I'm on my way," Mia laughed, getting up from her bed as she spoke and bidding her best friend farewell before she could tend to getting ready. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't help but do a little more just because her obvious crush would be present, applying a bit of makeup and styling her hair in a way she hadn't, hoping to catch Onda's attention more often than she usually did.</p><p>The girl then walked down the stairs quietly, looking out to see if her grandma was awake, but smiling softly when she noticed the elderly woman was fast asleep on the couch. Mia walked over to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and then walking out of the door. She didn't know how to drive, and much less did she have a car, but since the destination was so close, she figured she could just walk. Of course, that didn't mean it wasn't terrifying to do so. The sun had just set, and although it was a beautiful scenery, it was sort of unsettling. Despite this, Mia tried to avoid any awful gut-feelings, knowing she was close enough to the crowded city to avoid anything. Wasn't she? </p><p>The sudden rustling of the bushes is what first startled her, the younger girl letting out a small gasp as she quickly turned to see the cause of it. Her paranoia was only further increased when she didn't see a thing, and she couldn't come to a conclusion of whether she was just hearing things or if whatever she was hearing was hiding. She picked up her pace as discretely as she could, walking quicker and not turning around even when she heard the noises again. Before she knew it, she was practically running, making her way quickly into the city and desperately heading for the grill. She knew experiencing something like this didn't necessarily mean danger, but something told her that it was the most dangerous thing that'd occurred to her thus far. She ran into the restaurant almost sweating, looking around breathlessly for her friends, who seemed to be gathered at a table nearby. She sped towards them without question.</p><p>"Woah, what happened to you? Did you just run a marathon?" Aisha was the first to notice her, raising an eyebrow as the girl sat beside Onda, everyone turning to her in concern.</p><p>"Sorta," she chuckled breathlessly, her eyes slightly widening as she looked down at the menu in front of her. "I walked here and I'm usually okay with that, but today it was...different."</p><p>"Different? How so?"</p><p>Mia turned to Onda, who had worry written all over her features. It's almost as though she knew exactly what it could be without so much as a detail.</p><p>"I heard something in the trees. It made me a little too paranoid and I ended up running all the way here. It was just...creepy," Mia explained, having finally caught her breath, looking towards Aisha and Yiren, who sat across from her.</p><p>"Well, thankfully nothing happened. We'll make sure you don't go home alone today," Aisha said. "I can drive you, or maybe Onda can. Her car is sick."</p><p>"Is it actually?"</p><p>The orange-haired girl chuckled, shrugging and leaning down to drink her water. "Yeah, I mean, it's a nice ride."</p><p>  "Hey, no room to be humble when it's <em>that</em> nice," Aisha continued talking about cars, making Yiren smile, but then proceed to roll her eyes, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder.</p><p>  "Well, you know what else is creepy aside from Mia's trip here? I keep seeing numbers. The same numbers over and over again, almost like a vision," she changed the topic, everyone's attention shifting to the statement in confusion.</p><p>"Maybe we should play the lottery. If we win, you could buy me a car like Onda's since you love me," Aisha suggested jokingly, turning to lift the girl's chin with a pout on her lips. Their faces were merely centimeters apart, making Yiren look away, blushing furiously and smiling widely at the small moment they had. Onda and Mia just looked at each other, chuckling and choosing not to say anything for a while, until the orange-haired girl spoke up.</p><p>"Anyway...what are these 'visions' like?"</p><p>"Well, um..." the youngest began, shrugging. "It's just numbers. 3, 18 and 19. I can't get them out of my head, it's almost as though they keep nagging at me, telling me they mean something."</p><p>Onda seemed very, <em>very</em> intrigued by this, something which Mia noticed, raising an eyebrow at how strange the conversation felt.</p><p>"Yirennie, you've always been like that though," the tallest commented, her arm wrapping around her best friend's waist. "Little visions and such that always come true. You're a tiny psychic."</p><p>"Yeah...yeah," Yiren seemed to ponder on the thought of those numbers, and silence fell upon the table until they were required to order their food.</p><p>  They ate while forming much conversation, ones which replaced the previously somber mood with something much brighter as the night progressed. Everyone around them also seemed to be in a good mood considering the fact that it was a weekend, adults sitting at the bar of the grill to consume as much alcohol as needed to get wasted, while the younger crowds stuck to dining or the pool tables across the building. Mia didn't know where time went with all the laughter and enjoyment she had alongside her best friends, and before she knew it, she was walking out with her hand in Onda's, something which made her heart race. They were going to wait for Aisha and Yiren who'd stayed inside to use the restrooms, and they decided to do that waiting by the orange-haired girl's vehicle. Mia decided that it was indeed an <em>amazing</em> ride, even if she didn't know anything about cars. She observed it carefully, not knowing what else to do since her nerves prevented her from speaking to Onda, who chuckled to break the silence.</p><p>"I like what you did with your hair today. I think it makes you look much more beautiful than you already are," she complimented, making Mia turn her head away, her cheeks reddening at Onda's words in an instant. She hoped her shaky hands hadn't given away how flustered she was.</p><p>"Thank you, um...I was kind of hoping you'd notice it," Mia replied honestly, taking a deep breath before turning to meet Onda's eyes, which looked down at her in adoration. Her heart couldn't help but melt.</p><p>"Were you?" The girl teased, making Mia roll her eyes at Onda, playfully smacking the latter's shoulder in response. However, she made the atmosphere as genuine as it'd been a few seconds ago, inhaling sharply before speaking again.</p><p>"I was. I know it sounds dumb, but I guess that I want to impress you a lot more than I do my other friends," Mia almost mumbled, not wanting to hear herself say such things, especially not to Onda. She looked down to the floor, while the girl beside her smiled.</p><p>"You don't have to try too hard to impress me, you know?" Onda replied, using her finger to lift Mia's chin. She couldn't describe the feeling in her chest when their eyes locked once more. "You don't have to hope that I notice you every time we're together, because I promise, you're all I look at anyway, whether your hair is up or down or sideways."</p><p>Mia giggled slightly at Onda's words, her eyes glistening with tears and shining with the street lights that hit her face perfectly. She couldn't deny that she'd always been easily emotional, and this conversation was warming her heart much more than she'd imagined. She felt as though the entire world around her had stopped, and if any moment was perfect to be courageous, it was this one. She used a hand to grab Onda's, slowly guiding the girl to hold her waist.</p><p>"Tell me you feel it too," Mia whispered, her voice slightly trembling. "Tell me that this is mutual."</p><p>Onda nodded slowly, smiling as she looked down at the beautiful girl in front of her. "It is, Mia. More than anything. This is the most real thing I've felt in such a long time, and I know that feelings aren't what you want to deal with now especially after what you've been through, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You don't have to doubt it for a second. I'd fly across the world to make you happy, I'd-"</p><p>The girl was cut off quickly by Mia, who lifted her hand to cup Onda's cheek, connecting their lips for a kiss they both had been longing for—a kiss that they <em>needed</em>. Their lips collided perfectly, almost as though they were meant for one another, and it wasn't hard to believe that they could only crave more. Mia felt her back pressing against Onda's car, her hands running through the orange locks she'd grown to love much more than she'd ever admitted.</p><p>The kiss lasted a long while, although it'd been reduced to a much more delicate interaction, their lips moving slowly and more gently against one another's before the shorter girl pulled away due to her lack of breath. She rested her forehead against Onda's, breathing deeply as she processed what just happened. She could practically hear her own heart beating in her chest, her cheeks probably flushed after the moment they'd shared. However, she chose not to mind, her arms wrapping around Onda for an embrace. Mia tucked her head in the girl's neck, feeling safer and happier than she had since she could remember.</p><p>"We should do this more often," she said softly, making Onda smile, letting out a quiet laugh.</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>They stayed in one another's arms for a while, or more specifically, until Aisha and Yiren came outside of the restaurant wrapped around one another. Mia stood up straight, brushing her clothes off as if it made her and Onda less obvious, but her friends didn't question a thing.</p><p>"Um, should we all get going? I'll take Yirennie if you two are okay going off with each other," Aisha suggested, making the orange-haired girl nod in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll take Mia home."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I hope I see you guys tomorrow."</p><p>The quartet all dismissed themselves from one another, heading their separate ways in pairs in order to get home. Onda opened the shotgun's door for Mia, who blushed slightly at the act, getting ready to step in before they were interrupted by an ear-piercing sound. They heard a woman scream, and it caught the attention of everyone on the street, Mia's hand immediately grabbing Onda's in fear and worry.</p><p>"What the hell?" The orange-haired girl muttered, her heart dropping in fear as she turned towards the source of the sound, trying to search for the scene. It was hard to see a single thing in the dark night, but she seemed to spot it as everyone else did, the people roaming the streets gasping and screaming in terror. Onda's eyes widened, looking up at the body of what appeared to be a teenager, her clothing ripped and bloody as she hung from a lamp post near the grill's parking lot. Her neck was ripped open, her body appearing almost drained of blood, something which was too familiar to Onda.</p><p>"I-Is she...?" Mia stuttered, asking a question she knew the answer to all too well, gulping. Onda turned to the shorter girl, their eyes locking, but she stayed silent as a response. Mia nodded, blinking roughly, and letting a tear roll down her cheek. She got the message, and it definitely wasn't an easy one to process.</p><p>Onda turned back to the scene, watching the girl's blood drip on the floor continuously. She could feel her fangs threatening to show, breathing heavily to avoid her murderous state from showing, but she wasn't as successful as she'd hoped.</p><p>"Onda, your face."</p><p>The orange-haired girl turned to Mia, who looked at her in fear, pointing at the taller one's eyes that had reddened and become abnormal because of her hunger. Onda quickly inhaled, rubbing at the veins that she knew had appeared on her face, waiting until she felt them disappear. She then feigned ignorance. "What's wrong with it?"</p><p>Mia shook her head, wiping at her own face to get rid of her tears, sighing shakily. "I have to be seeing things. I have to. Please just...take me home. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>She motioned towards the dead body, something she clearly didn't want to have seen, making Onda nod sympathetically, taking Mia to her car as she'd been doing so before the scene unfolded. Rather than beginning to drive immediately, however, she searched through her backseats, pulling out a rather beautiful silver necklace. She untangled it, clearing her throat and turning to Mia, who looked at her like a confused puppy.</p><p>"Can I put this on you?" She asked. "Consider it...an absolutely, awfully timed gift."</p><p>The girl in front of her nodded slowly, watching Onda quickly put the piece of jewelry around her neck, making sure she was wearing it well, and then looking into her eyes seriously. "Promise me you'll always wear it. Always."</p><p>"What?" Mia seemed confused, making Onda sigh, cupping the girl's cheek and softly pecking her lips.</p><p>"Promise me."</p><p>"Okay," she nodded, noting Onda's serious tone, their eyes locking for a few seconds before Mia answered honestly. "I promise."</p><p>The orange-haired girl exhaled in relief, shifting comfortably on her seat and facing the road while people outside of the car melted in chaos upon seeing the girl's body. Police sirens flashed in the distance, but before Mia could see any more of it, Onda quickly sped away, not turning back.</p><p>  Meanwhile, Yiren trembled in Aisha's arms, her teary eyes looking up at the body of a fellow student from her high school hanging brutally in front of her eyes. She held back her sobs, hearing the commotion from the people surrounding the scene yet not giving them a single glance. Her and Aisha hadn’t said a word to one another, both teenagers in too much shock to let out even the slightest sound. Yiren, however, was arguably more traumatized.</p><p>  Her eyes began to wander the scene they'd witnessed, tears blurring her vision as she turned to the police cars. The lights blinded her even further, but somehow, it didn't stop her from seeing the number 3 on the driver's door. She felt her breathing become quicker, and more panicked, but she tried to hold her emotions back, squeezing Aisha's hand tighter each second. She didn't want to look anywhere else, but she couldn't help it, looking up at the traffic lights that made her yet more anxious. <em>18th street.</em></p><p>  She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head quickly as her head moved almost knowingly back towards the body. Upon peeking, her heart fell to the pits of her stomach, letting out a loud sob when she witnessed what she last wanted to. Painted clearly in white, yet turned blood red on the parking space just below the deceased woman was the number 19.</p><p>  "Yirennie, it's okay," Aisha whispered, seeing the younger girl in her arms cry inaudibly, yet roughly. She kissed Yiren's head, proceeding to rest her chin against it, her neck becoming soaked with her best friend's tears.</p><p>  "The numbers, Sha," Yiren sobbed, shaking her head. "The n-numbers."</p><p>  Aisha furrowed her brows in confusion, but when her own eyes drifted to the parking lot, which was then covered by the police car, her eyes widened. "Oh my fucking God..."</p><p>  She slowly got up, pulling the younger one up with her, and backing away from the bright sirens in front of them. One arm reached in her pocket for her keys, while the other remained wrapped around Yiren tightly, barely making it to her car without bumping into anything on the way. She spoke as comfortingly as possible. "Let's go home, baby. I'm here for you, it's okay. I will <em>always</em> protect you, I promise."</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  However, before they could get away, Aisha bumped into someone, turning to make eye contact with a woman she’d never seen in her life. The last thing she remembered was her smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling a little better?" Onda asked sincerely, watching as Mia walked out of the bathroom, freshly changed into her pajamas. She looked adorable to the orange-haired girl, but fortunately, the vampire knew it wasn't the time to give such compliments. The girl in front of her shrugged in response, laying on her bed and patting the spot next to her. Onda registered the invitation, sitting beside Mia, who quickly made herself comfortable by wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist and snuggling against her chest. It made her appear even cuter than she already had been, Onda smiling sadly as she rubbed Mia's back.</p><p>"I'm still a little shaken up, but I think I'm okay. What about you? Are <em>you</em> okay?"</p><p>  Onda sighed, leaning her head slightly to lay hers against Mia's. "As long as you are. I wish you didn't have to see what you did tonight."</p><p>  "Me neither," the shorter girl said softly, shaking her head. "I knew her in middle school. She was my friend."</p><p>  The vampire frowned sympathetically upon hearing that confession, her fingers slowly intertwining with Mia's. "She was?"</p><p>  "Her name is Kim Hyunjin," she replied. "She used to be Heejin's girlfriend, but they had a little trouble in paradise just a few months ago. I wonder how <em>she's</em> feeling now."</p><p>  Mia's voice cracked during her last sentence, but she wanted to avoid getting emotional once more, taking a deep breath. Onda waited patiently for her to recover before they could continue conversing, but even then, their sentences were short and pointless since the topic at hand was too hard to shake. They ended up watching a Disney movie together, one that Onda let Mia choose, both of them singing quietly to the songs. It was much longer than either of them thought it'd be, but as it came to an end, they'd realized how late it'd become.</p><p>"Um, hey...I think it's best I get going. It's almost 4 now," Onda chuckled, making Mia's eyes widen, not recalling the last time she'd gone to sleep at such an hour. She sat up, watching the taller girl put her shoes on. "Please stay inside, okay? Don't open the door for anyone or let anyone into the house. We never know what could happen now. I'll call you later."</p><p>"But what if <em>you</em> get hurt?" Mia pouted, making Onda smile, stroking the girl's cheek gently with her thumb.</p><p>  "I'll be okay, I promise. I can protect myself."</p><p>  "Okay," the girl on her bed sighed quietly, before slightly reaching up to capture Onda's lips. The kiss was quickly reciprocated, and while it progressed, the orange-haired girl made sure to put Mia's covers over her, pulling away softly when she knew the latter was finally laid down. They smiled at one another, before Onda walked away to make her exit just seconds later. She turned off the lights before leaving, making sure to shut all of Mia's doors securely and then get into her car. Rather than going home, however, she had other plans. She needed to get to the bottom of the murder she witnessed today. She needed to make sure Mia would be safe.</p><p>  Her knuckles turned white from how hard she gripped onto her steering wheel, anger building up in her veins the more she was left alone to think. She pressed down on the accelerator, going well over the speed limit as she headed towards the house she knew she'd find her answer in. She stormed out of her car after a lousy and rushed job at parking it, walking to the front door of the biggest estate in town. She knocked on it more aggressively then she planned to, but with all honesty, she was fuming, so she didn't blame herself one bit. It took a while before the door opened, revealing who she knew to be the culprit.</p><p>"Jiwon," she gritted her teeth. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Before the blonde could answer, Onda quickly lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She held her hand tightly against Jiwon's neck, applying pleasure and making the other vampire's eyes widen.</p><p>"Woah," she choked, slightly gasping for air. "That's kinky."</p><p>Onda grew even angrier, squeezing Jiwon's neck tighter, her eyes shooting poisonous glares. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Well, you're going to have to elaborate," Jiwon spoke honestly, smirking, and then grabbing the younger one's hand and easily taking it off of herself. She used her speed to get up, rolling her eyes and heading for a drink. "I do many things, Serim."</p><p>"You were planning on killing her today, weren't you? It started when she heard you in the trees, and then with her <em>friend's</em> dead body, one whom was clearly devoured by a vampire, which leaves no other option but you."</p><p>Jiwon looked at Onda, biting her bottom lip as though to suppress her emotions, but suddenly, she burst into laughter. "I literally have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I hide in trees? God, you're ridiculous, maybe it was Alvin and his chipmunks, or in your case, dinner."</p><p>"Stop trying to be funny, Park. It won't work with me," the younger vampire snapped. "If you get near her again, I'll kill you. That's a promise."</p><p>"Okay, but, genuinely, who are we talking about, exactly?" Jiwon sat down on the couch, spreading her legs out and grabbing the remote. She clearly wasn't phased, and it annoyed Onda more than she wanted to admit.</p><p>"You know exactly who we're talking about. All you've done since you knew about her was threaten to hurt her. Today you got close, too close, but she's under my watch now. I'll rip you to shreds before you even get close to Mia."</p><p>"Mia?" Jiwon sat up, turning to the orange-haired girl with a different expression, something Onda couldn't read. She swore she'd seen a speck of concern in Jiwon's eyes, but she knew her mind was fooling her. The blonde hadn't even met Mia, for starters, but more importantly, Onda knew Jiwon wasn't capable of being worried of anyone but herself. "I haven't gone near Mia."</p><p>  "Am I supposed to believe you?"</p><p>  "You two need to shut up, you're so incredibly loud and I can't sleep," another voice was heard, both vampires in the living room turning to see Sihyeon walking down the stairs in an oversized white t-shirt, running a hand through her loose hair. She walked over to Jiwon, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from her hands and taking a large gulp before facing Onda. "She's been here all day, Serim. We don't care about your little girlfriend."</p><p>  Onda paused, looking up at the pair in front of her and sighing. She wanted more than anything to believe this was their doing, but she couldn't deny, if they <em>had</em> done this and managed to scare her shitless, they'd be rubbing it in her face annoyingly. She hated to say it, but for once, they appeared innocent. She sighed, turning around and running her hands through her hair in frustration. Jiwon raised an eyebrow, already having put the pieces together. Her eyes widened when she realized how bad it could be.</p><p>"We have another vampire in town."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>update after a while :0 I’m sorry I take so long it’s just hard to focus sometimes since the chapters are relatively long! also mia and onda moments here! we’ve got a little factor that could want to ruin that though, don’t we think? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>